


Why Don't You Stay?

by mallardeer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, four years too late for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: Quinn and Santana make it a two-time thing. (Missing scene-ish from episode 4.14)





	Why Don't You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not smut, I am sorry. This is feelings. I somehow had all my old, buried Quinn/Santana feelings come crashing back yesterday.

When Santana grinningly suggests they could make this a “two-time thing” Quinn discovers there’s no reason to say no—and quite a few reasons to say yes. So with a smile, she pulls Santana back up to her and kisses her. “Knew you had it in you, Fabray,” Santana teases, and Quinn can’t help the little huff of annoyance that escapes her.

“Stop talking, Santana,” she orders, and Santana is nothing if not dutiful—at least just this once. 

It’s different this time, Quinn realizes slowly, as Santana kisses her almost tenderly. When they’d first stumbled into the hotel room, they’d been tipsy on wine and giddy at not dealing with actual relationship drama, and though it had been mutually satisfying, it had been missing…something. It had been missing the hitch in Santana’s breathing, as she meets Quinn’s eyes, seeking approval for the way she is touching her, the way she smiles when Quinn nods eagerly before pulling her down to kiss her again. This time, Santana is being just as attentive, but she is also being…sweet, and suddenly Quinn is so overwhelmed that she starts to cry. Mortified, Santana pulls away, but Quinn grabs her back, kissing her to stop her stammered apology. “No, I’m sorry,” she whispers, and Santana just holds her. 

After a minute or two, Quinn tries to get things going again, but Santana gently stops her. “Tell me what’s wrong first,” she says softly. 

“Nothing,” Quinn insists, but Santana knows better than anyone when she’s lying. “You were being sweet,” she sighs, and Santana frowns.

“Well, I can see how that would confuse you,” she says slowly, and Quinn smirks, which earns her a full-blown grin. “Hey. I know we spend more time fighting than not, but I do care about you.”

“I know, Santana,” Quinn sighs, reaching up to smooth Santana’s hair back from her face. Santana’s eyes close, and she leans into the caress. “It’s just been…a long time since someone has been sweet. To me.”

Santana leans over and kisses her gently. “And how horrifying that it’s me, hmm?” she says slyly, and Quinn laughs in spite of herself and rolls Santana onto her back. 

“Horrifying indeed,” she agrees, and then neither of them says much of anything for a while.

Santana ends up with her head pillowed on Quinn’s bare stomach, just below her breasts, feeling completely at ease with her in a way she hasn’t in a long, long time. She knows they probably shouldn’t actually spend the night together, but Quinn’s fingers are moving gently through her hair, and she is falling asleep. “Do you want me to go?” she makes herself ask, beginning to lift her head up.

Quinn stills her immediately. “No. Stay,” she says, and so Santana does. 


End file.
